


A Doll of Remembrance

by the_hearteater



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Dolls and puppets, Dont ask why, Drabble, F/M, Kieran is a dollmaker, Kym is mentioned, Lauren is mentioned, William wants to buy a present for his daughter, i thought of this at 3 am while i was trying to sleep, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater
Summary: William wants to buy a present for his child.He enters a doll and puppet shop.He notices a repeated face.He asks.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Children AU





	A Doll of Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 3 am while i was trying to sleep.  
> Sorry for the short length.  
> Hope you enjoy!

A beautiful doll dressed in yellow, crowned with daisies sat on one of the window display of a shop in white. A sign displayed on the shop, saying "White's Dolls and Puppets" with flowers and vines decorated the craved sign.

William entered the shop and saw a dark-haired man painting a doll's face. The man stopped painting and looked at William when he heard the tinkling of bells.

"Oh hello there. What are you looking for?" he asked. "Oh, I'm looking for a doll for my daughter's birthday present. I would like to browse around first." William replied. 

"Take all the time you want. We don't receive many customers anyway." the man smiled before he continued to paint the doll's face.

The whole place was filled with different types of dolls. There were even mannequins at one section of the shop. William looked around the shop and noticed quite a look that was repeated for each type of doll and puppet. 

Long crimson red hair, pensive golden eyes and ivory white skin. There's even a live sized mannequin, complete with hair, eyelashes and even eyeballs. The mannequin looked so realistic, William thought it was an actual person.

"Excuse me... I keep seeing this look at every type of doll... May I ask something about her?" William pointed at the mannequin. The dark-haired dollmaker looked up.

"Oh, I see you've met Lauren," he smiled. "What is it about her?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but does she have a backstory?" William asked. "Ah, a lot of people asked me about her... To be honest,  ** there's nothing much about her ** ...  ** She was my imaginary friend when I was a child. ** This is just a memento of her, without her, I wouldn't be here today." the man smiled.

"I see... Thank you for your explanation." William replied before continuing to browse the store, finding a present suitable for his daughter. William then stopped at a set of hand puppets.

"This will be suitable for Cecilia. Kym and I can use these to tell a story. She could also make a story up..." William thought before asking the dollmaker for the price. "Ah, those... One of my best works. I'm glad you considered those..." the man smiled softly before telling William the price.

William bought it and thanked the dollmaker before exiting the shop. Somehow there was a speck of unsatisfied feeling in William's mind, he had a feeling that the dollmaker wasn't telling the truth about the mannequin, but he shook the feeling away.

When William left, Kieran, the dollmaker, sighed before placing the paintbrushes away. He took out a photo from his wallet.

A family photo.

A red-haired woman with golden eyes, sitting beside him, holding a baby.

Lauren.

"I really should get over your death... right? Yet I can't... Not yet..." Kieran touched the picture, melancholy lulled in his eyes as he reawakens the memories before that explosion.

He was pulled back from the sea of memories to reality by a young feminine voice.

" Papa? Are you okay?"

Kieran looked up and saw his daughter, Sophie.

She resembles her mother so much, she looked like her but with his dark hair. "Yes, your papa is  ** alright ** ." Kieran stood up and went to the nearest sink to wash his hands.

"Lies, Papa. You lied. You are not fine, will a hug help?" Sophie asked. "Hmm? Will a hug help? Yes, it will." Kieran dried his hands and kneeled, before getting tackled by Sophie with her hug.

"I miss Mama too..." Sophie's voice was muffled by his shirt, but he heard it loud and clear. "Yes, I know... I miss Mama too..." he replied.

They might not get over it at first, but eventually, they will accept it like others. Through time, that pain will numb. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! :>>


End file.
